Gold Touch
Summary Goldie turns herself into gold, and YoNang plays Minecraft with Bridgette and they destroy an NPC village, Plot The episode starts off with the gang at Goldie's house for her Gold Party Goldie: Today I shall show you my gold nugget collection. This first one was found by my great grandfather Topaz Luxe..... YoNang: (thinking) This is boring. I want to go do something else. YoNang spotted Bridgette playing Minecraft. YoNang: Hey, can I play too? Bridgette: Sure. Together, they explored Bridgette's mansion she made with her friends in the previous episode. Then, Bridgette's friends came along. Jejenejrnekenwnwjbekwhen Bridgette: YoNang! What's going on Oh, nothing, my arm accidentally rested on the keyboard. :/ Wanna see my house? Sure. Come on, guys. Suddenly, they find an NPC village in the middle of nowhere. YoNang: Hey, watch this. YoNang digs three blocks down, then widens the area underneath the NPC village, fills it with TNT, then comes out, She places a dirt block on top of two blocks of TNT, adds a pressure plate, steps on it, then runs for cover. It explodes, causing Bridgette and their friends' game to lag while all the TNT explodes, yes, she used THAT MUCH TNT. Goldie: ACK! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT? (Her arms fly up into the air, accidentally hitting her head, and thus turning herself to gold.) YoNang: Oops. iwasneverhere.... Jewel: What happened? Bea: You guys didn't know that whatever Goldie touches, it turns to gold, even herself...... Dot: We gotta do something, and fast! Pillow: How about we take her to Rosy, she'll know what to do...zzzzzzzzzz. So the Original 11 except YoNang, who was still playing Minecraft, all went to Rosy's hospital. Rosy: Ah, very interesting. It appears as if Goldie was cursed when she was a baby. Mittens: How can we turn her back? Rosy: I'm sorry but this isn't a job for a doctor, this a job for the Ancient Healers. They live on the other side of Toyland, the darkest part. They only prefer if you use them/themself pronouns. Crumbs: Okay, thanks! Just as they were about to go, Nurse White yanked YoNang. Nurse White: This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't blown up that NPC village YoNang: What? I was just showing Bridgette something funny! (Seriously, Thelalaloopsygirl plays Minecraft and if she gets depressed she just blows up an NPC village) Jewel: Ancient Healer, huh? Crumbs: Mhm. (At the Ancient Healer's place) Mittens: Yowch! (She sprained her ankle) Spot: Ugh... They see a shady figure at the back, who slowly progresses to the front, keeping her head down. Figure: What? Nurse White: Wait a sec...I know her! She's AwesomeTrinket from LaTale and she always pwns me! AwesomeTrinket: What the...?! Illusion FIre! (A sheet of fire shoots out of her hands, and they all ducked for cover) Another girl, with short brown hair and shocking blue eyes runs to Trinket. Girl: Hey, hey, hey, calm down! They probably came to heal someone! AwesomeTrinket: Fine, Whirlwindy, have it your way. Nurse White: Whirlwindy? That's a new one. Dot: Uh, hello! It's Pillow, Crumbs, Mittens, Peanut, Spot, Jewel, Bea, Dot, YoNang, Nurse White, Dr. Red, Rosy, and Goldie! Goldie has turned herself to gold and we need your help! Awesome Trinket: Let me take a look at that. Crumbs: (whispers) Rosy!! You said the Ancient Healer was a, a IT! Rosy: Mā, sore wa watashi wa anata ga shitte iru subete o shiru koto ga dekinai yōdesu! Watashi wa, uso o itta? Whirlwindy (Teasing): Usted es mi sol. Querida, te necesito. (Translation: You are my sunshine, honey, I need you) Trinket: Shaddap. Whirlwindy (Still teasing): (Creates a bunch of tornados, playing a certain note, when she lifted herself up in a tornado and began singing in Japanese) I am Bubbleman, I... Nurse White: Whoa whoa whoa! Calm down! The heck are you singing? Whirlwindy gets rid of all the tornados and lowers herself down. Whirlwindy: Hyadain, Bubble Man. Don't ask. Trinket: WHIRLWINDY! CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME WORK!? Soon, a young boy about the age of Whirlwindy, who has spiky blue hair and similar-colored eyes runs toward Trinket. Boy: Trinket! Can you just let my fiancee have her fun for once?! I like it when she sings. Trinket: Alright, FreezingIce, have it your way, only because your element is my weakness. Nurse White: The heck?! FreezingIce?! WHIRLWINDY!? Wouldn't I have seen those two before? And why is Trinket so easy to provoke and horribly annoying? FreezingIce: If you think Trinket's annoying, then you DON'T want to see CrushingRose. Little narcissist, she is... A cute, high voice comes from the cave the other three came from. Voice: Did someone just mention the Princess of the Element Controllers? The most beautiful of them all? Freezing: What did I tell 'ya... A girl with wavy red hair, twinkling blue eyes in a majestic dress and holding a mirror with a fancy handle daintily walks from the cave. CrushingRose: 'Tis CrushingRose, the most beautiful and powerful of them all. (Smiles and flips her hair back, staring at her reflection once again) Whirlwindy: Well, if it isn't Rose Ready, then my name isn't Whirlwindy! (Playfully ruffles Rose's red hair, causing her to scream and run back to the cave) Works every time. Only thing that can keep us from going insane from her voice and vanity. She'll be spending another hour or two in her room recombing her hair to "perfection" Which means an hour of freedom! AwesomeTrinket: Hey, Freezing, Wind? Can you take over for me? Remember, me and CrushingRose are attacking elements. You and Whirlwindy are healing elements. (By attacking and healing elements, she means that fire and earth can kill easier, but is horrible to heal others, and water and wind heals perfectly, and are weak to attack) FreezingIce, Whirlwindy: Sure thing! FreezingIce walks over, and covers Goldie with a thin coating of frost. Whirlwindy steps up and encases Goldie in a tornado, while chanting something in Japanese. Whirlwindy: Ningen ni kin-hatsu! Ningen ni kin-hatsu! Ningen ni kin-hatsu! (Translation: From gold to human! From gold to human! From gold to human!) Whirlwindy releases the tornado and Goldie is no longer covered in frost and is reverted from gold to human. Bridgette: Did I just hear voices? YoNang; Nope. Just me being random. The end Cast *Pillow Featherbed *Crumbs Sugar Cookie *Molly Smith *Bridgette Anderson *Mittens Fluff N' Stuff *Peanut Big Top *Spot Splatter Splash *Jewel Sparkles *Dot Starlight *Bea Spells a Lot *Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises *YoNang *Nurse White *Dr. White *AwesomeTrinket *Whirlwindy *FreezingIce *CrushingRose *Goldie Luxe Trivia Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Pages